This Program of Excellence in Endocrinology Research aims to integrate research efforts into the study of endocrine aspects of human neoplasia. The five component projects include: 1. Endocrinology of a parathyroid-hormone-related human tumor protein; 2. Vitamin D endocrine system in human lymphoma; 3. Tumor suppressor genes in human thyroid neoplasms; 4. Mechanisms of human pituitary tumorigenesis; 5. Human ovarian cancer and p53. Three core units will provide expert multidisciplinary support to these projects. They include Administration, Laboratory, and Cytogenetics Core Laboratories. This program brings a multidisciplinary approach to study fundamental mechanisms involved in neoplastic and paraneoplastic endocrine syndromes. The synergism of these research projects will provide basic cellular and molecular insights into the pathophysiology and management of patients with tumors of endocrine organs (thyroid pituitary and ovary), and of syndromes caused by abnormal elaboration of endocrine products by non-endocrine tumors (hypercalcemia and cachexia). This will lead to further understanding of the linkage between disordered endocrine function and the neoplastic process in patients harboring both endocrine and non-endocrine tumors.